exoplanetsfandomcom-20200222-history
Exoplanet Wiki
The Exoplanet Table is a concise summary of everything we know about all exosolar planets (well, it's attempting to be anyway) A scale transit of HD 189733 b across its parent star The goal of this wiki is to provide documentation and aide in the creation and maintenance of a google spreadsheet that contains the properties of all known exoplanets and their host stars. While sites like this exist (exoplanet.eu, exoplanets.org, and transitsearch.org), the information is incomplete and difficult to compile, many systems that are re-observed are out of date, and errors remain. Given the pace discoveries and observations, a collaborative effort is the only realistic way to maintain such a list. Because this table is intended to be used as a resource for scientific observations and publications, reliability is of the utmost importance. Upon request and verification of credentials (professional astronomer working in the exoplanet field), I will grant you the right to edit. Anyone is welcome to email me with errors or additions, or edit any page on this wiki. All table editors are listed below: Jason Eastman The first draft of this table was created by merging the exported tables from exoplanet.eu and exoplanets.org. When the two values for the same parameter differed between the two sites, the value from exoplanets.org was used, since they exported their references and uncertainties. Several columns were subsequently added and (sparsely) populated. I quickly filled in (without regard to references) values of importance to me from exoplanet.eu, and I have been slowly checking and manually adding values from the latest papers I could find, starting with the transiting planets. Parameters that have been double checked manually from the original sources have the "LastCheckedBy" column filled in. Of course, with approximately 30,000 entries that were at some point extracted manually from papers, errors probably remain, and the table is far from complete or up to date. I need your help to properly reference the latest values and uncertainties, and add new useful parameters to the table. So everyone is aware of my bias, I work primarily on transiting exoplanets. I built a robotic telescope, DEMONEX, the DEdicated MONitor of EXoplanets. My main motivation behind making this table was to create the observing schedule, which will look at (in order of priority) primary transits, secondary transits, and RV candidates in hopes of finding one that transits. Therefore, the greatest care has been taken to ensure the properties that go into determining the ephemerides are correct, in addition to calculating the Geometric Transit Probabilities and transit durations. To aide your contribution to and digestion of this table, I wrote an IDL function that will wget the latest google spreadsheet and read it into a structure. Other software contributions are welcome. ; Section title * Exoplanet Table * Software * Parameter Definitions * Geometric probability * Duration ; Section title * ... * ... * ... * ... * ... }} ;Date/title :Everything To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse